Explosive Fractures
by Johijoha
Summary: With the fate of the nation maybe the entire world on the line, will the team be able to put their own fracturing relationships aside for the greater good or will the growing tensions finally blow up?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok my friends. I'm gonna give this a try. We obviously all know that Walter and Paige will not be together by the beginning of the next season, but we can dream. And this is my version … including a lot of other stuff. Oh, one warning, I really suck at all things technology and science, so everything I write here, is completely made up and only serves the purpose of furthering the characters … so … yeah, sorry about that.**

 **Oh and, by the way. I am not a native english speaker and this story is unbetaed. So I apologize for all my mistakes and hope they do not take away to much from the story.**

 **This story starts right after the fade to black of episode 2x24.**

 **Disclaimer: Obviously nothing but the story belongs to me (oh and all the characters you don't already know)**

* * *

Walter rushed out of the garage and to his car. How had he been so stupid? So blind? For one of the most brilliant minds on the planet he was an utter fool! What if he was too late? What if he had lost her forever? If she couldn't forgive him for pushing and pushing and pushing? What man in his right mind pushed the woman he loved into the arms of another man?!

All those thoughts ran through his mind at once. His hands were shaking of fear and nervousness. He dropped his keys twice before he managed to push the key into the lock opening the car. He jumped inside and almost ripped the seat belt out of it's fixing.

He was just about to start the engine, when headlights were caught in the mirror. A car was approaching the garage … fast.

"Damn it!" there was only one man driving a car with these specific headlights who had any business being in this alley at this time of the night and Walter did not have the time or patience to deal with him now!

"Cabe! Get out of my way!"

"Can't do, son!" the agent replied. "We have a case."

"I don't care! It can wait!"

"No it can't!" Cabe roared. "Get a grip, Walter!"

"Argh!" furious Walter hit the dashboard of the car over and over again. Here he was finally admitting his feelings to himself and ready to confess them to Paige and something got in the way … again! Had the whole damn world plotted against him?!

"Whazz goin on here?" Toby came staggering out of the garage, holding a new bottle of tequila.

"We have a case and Walter decided this is the time to have an emotional breakdown." Cabe growled.

"Sweet! I do my best work drunk and heartbroken. Let me grab my hat." the behaviorist slurred and disappeared.

He walked over to Walter's car knocking on the hood. "Come on, kiddo. Time to earn your keep!"

Slowly the genius followed his orders and climbed out of the car. Slummed shoulders and disappointment clearly written all over his face he dragged himself to the government vehicle.

"Fantastic!" Cabe mumbled. "An impending national catastrophe and the only hope is a team of emotional wracks. What could possibly go wrong?" If the situation wasn't so dire, Cabe might have taken pity on his young friend.

Only moments later Toby stumbled back out of the garage, his hat sitting lopsided on his head. In one hand still the alcohol in the other Walter's usual bag.

Awkwardly he climbed into the backseat and made himself comfortable, but not before dropping the bag into Walter's lap.

"See, I'm a good employee. I even thought to bring you stuff." he grinned. "So, where to, oh all knowing eye!"

Cabe rolled his eyes. He grabbed the bottle, threw it out of the window and sped down the alley.

"Hey! That was my quantum of solace!" Toby complained.

"You won't need it where we're going."

"A vineyard! Do you hear that, Walt?! We're going to a vineyard!" Toby called excitedly, but his boss didn't seem to listen.

"Yes we are, but you won't get to drink there. And you have about an hour to sober up. Somehow I doubt the Secret Service will be too thrilled to put the fate of the nation into the hand of a drunkard and a mopy … something."

That finally got Walter's attention. "You want us to meet the President of the United States of America?"

"Not exactly." Cabe said while the car made it's way towards Beverly Hills. "You can't meet him, because he is currently locked into an entirely computer controlled house … and the Secret Service is not in control."

* * *

 **So, yeah, that's it, my first, admittedly very short, chapter (maybe it's more of a teaser). Sorry if I dashed your hopes for a fast and easy reunion. What can I say, they left the end of season two in such a mess. There is so much to be dealt with I couldn't possibly do it in one chapter. :P**

 **What do you think, please let me know … and if someone has a really good criminal energy and would like to help me with a plot development, please scream 'here' or just message me, since my hearing might not be good enough. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! So much feedback, so fast! I'm impressed! The Scorpion fandom is really active here. ^^**

 **For guest jasmin: Well … yes so am I. That is going to be interesting. XD**

 **for guest: I'm definitely a Waige shipper myself, but they still have a lot to work through before they can really get together and now I gave them this little problem with the president to deal with first. We'll see how that turns out.**

* * *

" _Not exactly." Cabe said while the car made it's way towards Beverly Hills. "You can't meet him, because he is currently locked into an entirely computer controlled house … and the Secret Service is not in control."_

For a moment neither man reacted.

"Ha! This job just never gets boring." Toby called, suppressing a yawn. "I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me when we arrive." Moments later a soft snore filled the car.

In silence the other two men sat by side. Walter distractedly stared out of the window, watching the street lights pass by. Cabe's mind was solely on the coming problems ,while he tried to navigate the busy streets. New York might be the city that never sleeps, but LA certainly came in at a close second.

"I assume you already contacted Sylvester and Happy?" Walter finally broke the silence.

Cabe nodded. "You think the doc is gonna be ok?" asked after a moment.

"He will just have to deal." Walter replied almost disinterested.

"Good. I need you both at your best for this."

"Tell me." the genius demanded.

"I don't actually know the details. The Secret Service is a bit tight lipped." Cabe admitted reluctantly.

Walter didn't answer immediately. "I … I don't understand. Why wouldn't they tell you the details if they want our help."

"Because they technically don't want our help." the agent sighed.

It took Walter a moment to react to this revelation. "What?!" he called sharply.

"A friend of mine, who works for the Secret Service, she suggested that we help but her superiors prefer to keep things quiet for the time being. From what she says, it seems like they will eventually need our help."

"Are you telling me, that we might not even be needed?!" Walter asked, fighting to keep his cool. "I could already be on the road instead of wasting my time going somewhere, where I'm not needed? Don't you understand?! I'm running out of time! If I don't hurry it will be too late to rectify the biggest mistake of my life! I don't have the time for this!" With every word Walter's anger grew and so did the volume of his voice until he was basically yelling at Cabe.

Shocked the agent stared at the young man lost for words. He had known Walter O'Brien for years, but never had he seen him this emotional, this out of sorts, not even when Walter had learned the truth about the Bagdad incident. He looked like he was ready to throw himself at Cabe!

"Woah, woah, woah. Slow down there, tiger!" Toby, who had been woken by the risen voice, wrapped his arms tightly around Walter's upper body just in time to stop him from lunging himself at the agent. "You might be overdoing this whole embracing-your-EQ-thing. Now, I'm sure, should the whole situation turn out to be for nothing, Cabe will be hap... willing to lend you his car ..."

"I will what?" Cabe asked confused, meeting Toby's eyes.

"Just go with it!" Toby mumbled under his breath and to Walter. "We go there. Check out the situation. Maybe everything is already resolved then Cabe and I will take a cab and you can take the SUV up to Lake Tahoe."

"Lake Tahoe? Isn't that …?" Cabe started, but one glare from Toby stopped him. Maybe it was better to let the behaviorist deal with Walter for the moment. He could wait till later.

"Now, breath." the Toby ordered the man in his arms. "In and out. In and out. That's right."

Walter tried to follow his friend's orders, and slowly but surely his breathing normalized and the anger and tension melted away. "I'm fine." he finally muttered.

"No, you're not, but you will be." Toby disagreed. He let go of his friend and sat back down, his eyes not leaving Walter. "Now, Cabe, why don't you tell us what you do know." he suggested. Everything to keep Walter's mind of Paige and his own of Happy was good in his book.

"The house belongs to a family friend. Apparently a wedding was planned for tomorrow. Everything was kept under tight wraps. Nobody was even supposed to know, that he was in LA. As of two hours ago, all contact inside broke of and the security system has been activated. There's no getting in or out."

"More details!" Walter interrupted, he stared out of the window again. "What do we know about the house and the security system?"

"Not much. Apparently it's a custom designed. Everything is controlled by the same system. Cameras, gates, doors, air conditioning and apparently some serious automated defense systems."

"Automated defense system?" Toby asked suspicious. "As in computer controlled machine guns?"

Cabe sighed.

"Great!" he called. "Just so you know, I'm not going anywhere near that. I already almost died today once, I'm not gonna tempt my luck."

"Anything else, you know?" Walter asked, completely ignoring Toby and his ridiculous antics.

"No."

Toby sighed. "Any demands by the hackers, yet?"

"Not when I last spoke to Karen. They weren't even sure, if it wasn't just a technical glitch." Cabe admitted.

"If it was, you owe me more than just this car." Walter declared, followed by a heavy sigh. "But I seriously doubt it."

"Why?" the agent asked.

"Educated guess." Walter shrugged.

"Guess? Son, I need more than a guess!" Cabe glanced at the genius incredulously.

"You really want me to go into the technical details? Take my word for it. A glitch like that doesn't happen unintentionally." Walter turned away and continued to star out of the window, watching the empty streets pass.

Worried Cabe breathed in. This wasn't like the genius at all! Normally Walter was always willing to explain his thoughts. Maybe he should force him to talk to him after all. Questioningly he met Toby's eyes in the rear mirror, but the behaviorist only shook his head.

The SUV just left the outskirts of Beverly Hills behind it and climbed up the hill.

"We'll be right there." Cabe declared.

"Great, could you stop for a moment?!" Toby mumbled. The agent was just about to refuse, when he saw the green color the behaviorist's face had taken. Hastily he steered the car to the side of the street. The moment it stopped, Toby ripped open the door and stumbled a few feet away. The sound of retching and coughing filled the otherwise quiet night.

Exhausted Toby stumbled back to the car.

"Feeling better?" Cabe asked, observing the man in the rearview mirror.

Toby nodded and gratefully took the water bottle Walter gave him.

The SUV continued to climb the hill passing through a part of a forest. Finally they approached a road block and were stopped. At the side of the road another familiar car stopped.

The moment they left the car, Happy and Sylvester joined them.

"These idiots won't let us pass." Happy declared to Cabe. Toby couldn't take his eyes off of her, but she wouldn't meet his. Walter didn't seem to feel the awkwardness, Cabe ignored it and Sylvester looked from one of his friends to the other, rubbing his hands uncomfortably.

Together they approached the road block. Cabe drew his badge. "Cabe Gallo, homeland security, for Karen Johnson."

The police officer studied his ledger. "Gallo and team. Here you are. Please proceed. Ms Johnson awaits you."

The team climbed back into the SUV, leaving Happy's car behind.

Toby leaned forward, over Sylvester, who was uncomfortably stuck between the couple, and looked at Happy. "Hap ..."

"Not now, doc. Let's just do our job." she whispered, still not meeting his eyes.

Sadly Toby fell back into his seat, he turned to Cabe. "So … you were on the list."

"Yeah." Cabe sighed. "Seems like Walter was right. It wasn't a glitch."

"I usually am." Walter stated.

* * *

 **Ok … this chapter didn't exactly turn out the way I wanted it to … it felt like it dragged on a bit. But whenever tried to cut something, it just didn't work. I needed it all in there … so sorry, if it bored you … I probably should have made this chapter and the first into one … well.**

 **Please R &R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The muse hit me, so here is already chapter three and the plot thickens! Who would have thought?**

 **I know, I suck at this whole technical stuff, so please for the purpose of the story, just go with what ever nonsense I make up. XD**

* * *

Right at the outskirts of the forest the team was welcomed by the organized chaos of an interagency operation. Several provisional tents had been set up, spotlights turned the night into day. Dozens of men in police uniforms and suits were running left and right, setting up perimeters around the property in front of them.

The wall was mounted by cameras that were in constant movement, spying on every step the people outside made. Only a huge iron gate granted view inside. In the distance, on the top of the hill, sat a beautiful old villa. The facade was completely illuminated,not leaving a single piece of shadow, but not a single person could be seen inside the walls, not a single movement.

"That's one hell of a security system." Happy was actually impressed.

"Yes, and you will have to find a way out for the people stuck inside." Cabe said.

"And who is stuck inside?" Sylvester asked.

"The President of the United States." Walter answered and jumped out of the car.

The others followed. Sylvester grabbed Toby's arm, holding him back. "Seriously?!"

"Yep."

"Terrorism?" Happy guessed.

"We don't know." the behaviorist answered.

For the first time this evening she met his eyes. "How?"

"We weren't invited …" Toby's eyes burned into hers and he was just about to say more, when Sylvester's outstretched arm blocked his view.

"Clearly, that changed!" he said and pointed ahead.

A woman in a generic unobtrusive suit of obvious good quality just embraced Cabe.

They drew closer.

"Thanks for coming." she said.

"So we're in?" Cabe asked.

"Yes. Our tech-team is running out of ideas, so Bishop is willing to give your guys a chance."

Cabe nodded. "Guys, this is Karen Johnson. She's with the Secret Service and an old friend. Karen, meet Walter O'Brien, Happy Quinn, Dr. Tobias Curtis and Sylvester Dodd."

She shook everyones hand. "I heard a lot about you, just wish the circumstances were better. Please follow me!"

Cabe held the team back for a moment, while Agent Johnson walked over to what seemed to be the commando tent. "Ok, kids. I know the last couple of days have been hell for all of you and there are a lot of things you have to deal with, but I need you to forget about it for the moment. We can't afford any mistakes in this. I need you to focus! Can you do that?"

The geniuses exchanged glances. "Sure thing." Happy was the first to answer.

Toby gulped and put his mask back in place. "Whatever big brother needs." he clapped the agent on the shoulder and followed the mechanic.

Walter just nodded.

"Oh crap." Cabe groaned.

Sylvester smiled at him compassionately. "Don't worry, they will be fine … maybe. You might want to call Paige for help."

Cabe opened his mouth to answer.

"Gallo!" a authoritative voice called from the tent.

"Come on, Sylvester. Let's do this." the agent grabbed the young geniuses arm and pulled him forward.

An older man in a stiff suit awaited them with crossed arms.

"Bishop." Cabe acknowledged.

"Gallo." the man nodded.

"Oh, I sense some underlying animosities here." Toby stated.

"Shut up, doc!" Happy growled.

Exhausted Cabe pinched his nose.

Agent Bishop laughed patronizingly. "And these are your so called geniuses?"

The behaviorist and the mechanic glared at the men.

"What is this?!" Walter interrupted, leaning over the prints covering a table. "These are satellite photos and not even current ones. We need more than that. Camera positions, angles and reach. Guns, types, positions and reach. And where are the plans of the house? The ground conditions? I also want everything you have on the security system. And Toby will need a list of the people inside, make the profiles as precise as possible."

Expectantly everyone looked at Bishop.

"Mr Calloway is an eccentric. All the plans are inside the villa. This is all we have, it will have to do." Agent Johnson finally explained.

"Excuse me?" Happy asked. She had walked over to Walter and studied the pictures as well. "These photos are bullshit!"

"Are you telling me, you had three hours since losing control over the property and all you managed to do, is pull some old satellite photos?" Toby questioned. "Not particularly professional of you."

The older agent clenched his fists.

"We don't have time for this." Walter mumbled. Then he turned to his team. "Happy, go and check the perimeter. Toby, sit down with one of the agents for profiles of the hostages. Paige …" he stopped himself, cursing under his breath. He turned to one of the guy sitting at the computers staring at him open mouthed. "You!"

"Holt."

"I don't care. Get me a live stream of the satellite footage." Walter ordered.

"Now wait a minute!" Agent Bishop interrupted. "You can't just come in here and order everyone around. I'm in control!"

Walter turned to him, but Cabe was the one to confront Bishop. "Then I suggest you use your control and help my people to get what they need. We all only want to get the president out of there alive."

Nobody dared to move while the two agents silently fought for control, only Walter seemed uninterested. He grabbed his bag and started setting up his laptop and connected it to the system.

"Come with me, Dr Curtis. I'll give you what we have on the hostages. Miss Quinn, do you need anything?" Agent Johnson eventually interrupted the staring contest.

"Happy is fine. I have everything, thanks." the mechanic answered. "Sly, how about you come with me? I could use some help with the math."

The math genius was only too happy to leave the tens situation behind and followed Happy.

Toby and Agent Johnson made their way to another tent.

"We are live!" the tech-analyst from before, Holt, declared.

Walter looked up from his own screen. "Good. At least someone here isn't completely useless."

Holt grinned proudly. "For the ground conditions, we could ask the geological institute for help." he suggested.

"I'm already hacking their database." Walter agreed. "Someone tell me, everything you do know about the system."

Holt looked to his superior, but the man seemed unwilling to help. "Ehm. It seems to be a closed system. We can't hack into it from here. They also did something to block all cellphone signals inside the property, but outside they work just fine."

Walter nodded, never stopping typing.

"Landlines?" Cabe asked the tech-analyst.

"Have been cut." the young man answered.

"Did the hackers make any demands?" Cabe wanted to know.

"No demands." Bishop apparently finally decided to be of use. "But we did get a message, warning us not to try and kill the any part of the security system. Apparently they rigged the house with explosives and if we take out one of the cameras or guns, the house will blow up."

Walter stopped typing.

"What is it, son? What are you thinking?" Cabe asked.

The genius didn't answer.

"Walter."

"A closed system means I have to hack into the system directly." Walter stated.

"And? Why don't you?" Bishop asked. "Not such a genius after all, hm?"

"Directly as in, I have to get past the cameras and guns to tap into the penal at the gate. And you just said that we can't mess with the system without the house blowing up." Walter explained.

"So you have to get to the gate without the cameras and weapons picking up on it and then you have let yourself in without the people controlling the system realizing what you are doing." Holt concluded.

"Exactly."

"Well, shit!" Cabe mumbled.

* * *

 **Can I just say, I did not expect writing this story would become this difficult quite so fast. I tend to be very elaborate in my choice of words, sometimes making sentences three times as long as they need to be, and I have to constantly remind myself that Walter isn't! You have no idea how many times I rewrote his words before they seem even remotely fitting. ^^**

 **I'm actually quite happy with this chapter even if the Secret Service seems extremely incompetent. XD**

 **Please R &R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**My dear readers, how patiently you've waited … wait no more! ^^**

* * *

Time was slowly ticking by, minute by minute stretching like and eternity. Walter was busy gathering all the information he could find about the property, but like Bishop had said, the data was rare. While the rest of the team was occupied otherwise, Walter wanted to pull the young tech-analyst, Holt, in to be his assistant, much to the destain of his superior, but some choice words from Cabe and Bishop after that, were enough to ensure the man's cooperation.

After half an hour Toby rejoined them and Holt started helping the behaviorist finding intel on the hostages. Step by step the profiles took form until Toby was satisfied.

"Ok, here we go!" Walter eventually declared after an hour of silently working. He threw a new map on one of the larger screens.

"And what's that supposed to be?"

"That, Agent Bishop, is what two geniuses can accomplish within one hour by taking a good look." Walter walked in front of the screen.

Impressed the Secret Service boss joined him. "These are incredibly detailed! How?"

"If there is one thing I know, it's my tech. And Sly know his angles." Happy called from behind them. She ran towards them closely followed by Sylvester. "I must admit, I couldn't have designed a better system. Thera are no visible weaknesses. Every corner of the wall is covered by at least two cameras and as many weapons. Worst of all, they operate independently from each other. The cameras have a wider range than the defense system, but both a motion activated."

"Find a way to get past it!" Walter demanded.

"Walter, you're not hearing Happy!" Sylvester said. "There is no way to get past the system physically. The math doesn't support it!"

"No, Sylvester. You don't hear me." Walter rammed his hand into the table and angrily turned to confront the young mathematician. "I need a direct link into the system. There is no hacking it from here. And whoever is controlling the system will blow up the house if they see me getting close or find anything suspicious at all. So it's your job, to find me a way inside without anyone seeing me!"

"Wow, wow, man. Breath." Toby slipped between Walter and Sylvester and held the angry man back. "This is not Sylvester's fault. Let's think about this rationally. You like rational, right? Good, so. Assuming Happy and Sly do find a way to get you to the wall without you being shot or seen on camera. What then? Can you deactivate the system from the gates?"

"I doubt it!" Happy answered. "A man who pays so much attention to the design of his system, won't take the risk of having it hacked form the outside. The system core is probably in a safe room right in the centre of the house. Very well protected, possibly hidden. The best Walt can do is create a loop, excluding the guard gate from the system for a couple of seconds."

"I see." Cabe said thoughtful though he didn't really understand the details, he was beginning to see the over all problem. "That right, kiddo?"

Walter reluctantly nodded.

"So, if you get past the wall, how are you getting to the house and inside? And lets not forget, it's highly likely our hostage taker/hacker is inside the house or has at least a partner inside." Toby added.

"And then there is the problem of communication." Holt hesitantly volunteered.

"The kid is right. We're certainly not going to go in there without means of communication!" Cabe declared. "So, the way I see it, we have three problems to solve. How do we get inside the property, how do we get up to the house and how do we communicate once inside? Ok, kids. Tell me!"

Walter fell in one of the chairs sighing. "Once I'm past the wall, I'm clear to go up to the house. Examining the satellite photos, it doesn't seem like they have an automated weapons system around the house. And I have a pretty good idea where the cameras are …"

"You?!" Sylvester interrupted him shocked. "You're not planning on going in there alone?"

"Of course I am, Sylvester. Who else is going to hack the system?"

"Of course he's not going alone." Cabe contradicted.

"He might just have to." Happy declared studying the plans. Shocked all eyes turned to her. "We can't break the defense on the wall, so we'll have to trick it, but that only gives us a couple of seconds, a minute tops. That's hardly enough for Walt to open the gate, let alone get an entire task force in there. I'd say, two men, three tops."

"So you can do it? Get me inside." Walter stated.

Happy shrugged. "Not sure. Sly will have to go through the numbers first. And Agent Bishop, you're guards will have draw closer circles patrolling around the property."

"Excuse me?!" the Secret Service man asked.

"For now, they are staying just out of reach of the cameras. Make them draw closer until they walk just outside the reach of the guns. That way whoever is monitoring the system won't be too surprised, if they stumble just inside and out again. But make it slow! Very slow. We don't want to raise suspicion."

"I'll talk to them." Agent Johnson rejoined them, hearing Happy's words. "How exact are the plans? I'd rather not have my men shot by accident."

Sylvester gulped. "There is obviously a margin for mistake ..."

"Just have them stay about a foot away from the line and they should be fine." Happy explained.

The woman nodded. "Got it." Leaving to relay the new orders.

Walter sighed. "Ok, Happy, can you try and redirect our coms over a satellite? That should do the trick." The mechanic nodded. "Good. Sylvester, go over Happy's numbers and make sure it works. Toby, how far are you with the profiles? Any reasonable leads, who our perp might be?"

"A few, but nothing definite get." the behaviorist answered.

Walter nodded. "Ok. Cabe, go with Happy and get her everything she needs."

The agent and Happy left and the other members of the team returned to work.

With every passing minute the plan in Walter's mind took clearer forms. The satellite photos were not perfect but better than nothing. Sylvester calculated and recalculated the numbers over and over again until he couldn't even convince himself he could do more.

Eventually Happy returned with the updated coms. If they worked, only praxis would show. She put them down next to Walter and stopped hesitantly, unfocused she studied the plans over his shoulder.

"Walter?" Happy asked.

"Hm?" Walter mumbled, pondering over the last details of his plan, while Sylvester ran the calculations one last time and Toby hacked yet another database in the search for hidden depths to the hostages.

"You knew, didn't you?" It was the first thing Happy had said that wasn't connected to the case. "About me being married, I mean."

Toby tensed, staring between the woman he loved and his best friend in shock.

"Not now!" Walter didn't even turn around.

But she ignored him. "I've been going over and over it in my mind and it never made sense to me why you were so stuck on the anti-fraternization rule, but if you knew … "

Walter sighed rubbing the back of his neck. "Fine. Yes, I knew. Before I offered any of you a job I did a thorough background check for any potential legal problems. A marriage wasn't exactly difficult to find."

Toby stepped closer, anger now clearly written in his face, but neither of them seemed to notice him. But Holt did and so did Sylvester and the few other people left in the tent.

"Why never say anything?" Happy wanted to know.

"It wasn't any of my business? Your private life is your private life and as long as it didn't interfere with your job, which was unlikely considering he wasn't part of your life anymore, it didn't think I needed to address the situation." Walter declared unapologetically.

"Wow! Hold your horses, 197! None of your business? Since when has that ever stopped you? And what about me?" Toby demanded to know. "Didn't you think I deserved to know? At least once we started dating! I had a right to know that my girlfriend was a married woman! Does something as meager as that not compute to a genius like you?" Toby exploded, ready to jump Walter, if Holt hadn't grabbed him at the last moment and held him back.

"We're ready!" Cabe rushed into the tent and stopped. Suspiciously he looked from one to the other. "Everything ok here?"

"Yes! Of course! Just perfect. Who cares that our mighty leader thinks he has the right to decide what's best for everyone?" Toby cursed. "You know, you should be thankful Cabe came back before you had a chance to run after Paige. You would have just ruined her anyway!" He ripped away from the young Secret Service agent and stormed out into the night.

"What's that supposed to mean?" a very familiar voice asked from behind them.

Shocked everyone spun around and looked at the well known figure of the new arrival.

"Paige." Walter mumbled. He looked at Cabe.

"What?" the agent asked. "You didn't really think, I would risk you meeting the president without Paige keeping you in line? And more brawn I trust, is never a bad thing."

As if on command Tim entered the tent. "Sorry for the delay. There was an accident on the highway we had to take a detour. Cabe already filled us in. So what's the plan?"

* * *

 **Yay! Chapter 4 finished and Paige is back! … oh and Tim. :P**

 **The team is reunited … well, that is if Toby gets a grip otherwise what is going to happen next might turn out to be very dangerous.**


End file.
